Leo's Mustaches
by rocketcat56
Summary: Leo orders a package. His brothers become curious and pester him about what he's going to do with the contents of the package. What will Leo do with the contents of his mysterious package? Yeah I'm terrible at summaries but the story is better than it sounds! :D Please review! And Please no flames! :D


**A/N: Hey there guys! Yes I am back and I am not dead! :D Sorry I haven't uploaded a story in FOREVER! I've been emotionally stressed, extremely lazy, and had a bad case of writer's block! But I'm back now with a whole new story! YAY! Well I am going to stop reading your precious time and get on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Super Mario Galaxy.**

"LEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOO!" a voice cried out in the lair. "YOUR BOX OF FAKE MUSTACHES HAS ARRIVED!"

The voice belonged to Mikey. Leo grumbled as he got up. He had been hoping Mikey would be busy when his box of fake mustaches arrived. Leo found Mikey in the kitchen holding the box with a huge grin on his face that screamed, "I am sooooo going to humiliate you about this for the rest of your life!"

Leo sighed and walked over to Mikey and took the box from him and made his way to his room. Mikey followed him. Leo stopped outside his room. So did Mikey.

"Do you need something Mikey?" Leo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah," Mikey said," I need to know why you ordered all these fake mustaches." He snickered at the last part.

"I'm starting a collection!" Leo said a little too quickly.

"A collection of fake mustaches?" Mikey asked confused.

"Yeah," said Leo, "That's right a collection of fake mustaches." Mikey fell on the ground laughing.

Leo just grumbled, ran into his room, and locked the door all in less than thirty seconds. When he was safely in his room Leo got a horrible realization. He had left his box of fake mustaches outside! With Mikey!

"Oh no!" Leo said. Mikey was still outside laughing his turtle butt off and Leo did not want Mikey to come in his room. But he needed his fake mustaches! So Leo reluctantly got up and opened the door. He poked his head outside his room and realized Mikey was no longer there, so he opened the door all the way and looked for the box of fake mustaches. It wasn't there anymore.

Mikey must have taken it_._ As soon as the thought crossed his mind he was showered with fake mustaches! But Leo didn't know they were fake mustaches he thought an intruder was in the lair and was assaulting him! So he screamed like a little girl and curled into a ball crying "DADDY, DADDY!" and sucking his thumb.

Suddenly he heard hysterical laughter. He got up from the floor and took his thumb out of his mouth and saw Mikey, Raph, and Donnie on the floor laughing like a bunch of maniacs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Leo screamed. Leo's eyes had cartoon flames in them.

"HAHAHAHA! We found your box of fake mustaches and poured them on you!" Mikey said laughing.

"Dude! You screamed like a little girl!" Raph said while laughing and pounding his fists on the ground.

"Yeah!" said Donatello," And you were sucking your thumb!" Donnie said. Tears were in his eyes from laughing so much.

Suddenly, Leo's face turned bright red as he realized what he had done.

"That was hilarious!" Mikey said, "So, what were you going to do with these things anyway?"

"Uh ummm…NOTHING!"Leo said hastily.

"Sure, and that's why you ordered them," said Raph.

"Yeah," Donnie said," I've been doing secret tests that you would never give me permission to do and I have discovered that there is only a .0000000000003% chance that you would buy something just to do nothing with it."

"Well, yeah but-Wait you've been doing what know?" Leo asked looking at Donnie questioningly. Suddenly, all eyes were on Donnie.

"He he. Forget I said that," said Donnie.

"Well, anyway," said Leo," I didn't buy them." Leo smiled proud of his excuse.

"Sure," Raph scoffed.

"If you didn't buy them, then who did?" Donnie asked. Leo's eyes widened.

"Uhhh MIKEY DID!" Leo said pointing an accusing finger at Mikey.

"What!? No, I didn't!" Mikey screamed glaring at Leo.

"Prove it!" Mikey said.

"Uhhh ummm…Everyone knows you are the most likely to order random stuff off the internet!" Leo said crossing his arms and smirking at Mikey.

"So? That doesn't mean I ordered them," Mikey countered.

"Yes it does," Leo said glaring at Mikey.

"Then how come the box is addressed to LEONARDO HAMATO!?" Mikey said screaming Leo's name.

"Uhhhh…Wrong name?"Leo tried at a last attempt to blame it on Mikey.

"Dude, we know it was you," said Raph.

"Ugh, fine I admit it I ordered them," Leo grumbled.

"Why?" asked Donnie.

"I'm not telling you guys!" Leo said.

"About how much did all these mustaches cost," asked Raph.

"I don't know," said Leo, "A couple thousand dollars."

"WHAT!?" Mikey, Donnie and Raph screamed all at once.

"How are you going to pay for this?!"Donnie screamed.

"I'm not," Leo said casually," I put down one of the Purple Dragon's credit card information so now they will have to pay for it." Leo smiled triumphantly.

"How did you get a Purple Dragon's credit card info?" asked Raph giving Leo a questioning look.

"That's my secret," Leo said giving Raph a creepy smirk.

"Umm yeah ok," Raph said. He was getting creeped out by Leo's creepy smirk and decided to drop the matter and ask him about it another time.

"So are you going to tell us what you're going to do with these or not?" asked Mikey.

"I'm not," Leo answered and crossed his arms.

"Okay I guess we'll have to tell Master Splinter about stealing some guy's credit card info," Mikey said walking slowly toward Master Splinter's room.

"Wait no! I'll be in big trouble if he finds out!" Leo cried, holding out his arms and shaking his hands.

"Well then, tell us," said Raph, a triumphant smirk on his face. He and his brothers had won this battle.

"No!" said Leo glaring at Raph.

"OH MASTER SPLINTER!" Mikey yelled while running towards Splinter's room.

"NO! Fine I'll tell you," Leo sighed defeated. Mikey turned around and smirked. "But first you guys have to help me put away these mustaches!" Leo said with a glare.

"Ugh, FINE!" Donnie, Raph, Mikey groaned. They put all the mustaches back in the box. (There were about 100,000 mustaches.)

When they were done Leo picked up the box and led them to his bedroom door.

"Now I must warn you," Leo said," What you are about to see may disturb you so if you want to turn back now I have no-"

"Just go inside!" Raph groaned.

"Fine," Leo sighed and opened the door to his room.

When they got inside Donnie's, Mikey's, and Raph's jaws all dropped to the floor.

"You're…obsessed with the video game Super Mario Galaxy?" Donnie asked, extremely confused.

All over Leo's room were posters of scenes in Super Mario Galaxy. There were so many posters on the wall not a single inch of wall was showing. Not even on the ceiling! And all around Leo's room were figurines and trinkets that had to do with Super Mario Galaxy.

"Yep," said Leo.

"So what were you going to do with all these mustaches?" asked Mikey, going over to a cabinet full of Super Mario Galaxy figurines.

"I was going to make a bunch of 2 inch Mario and Luigi action figures!" Leo said a huge smile on his face.

"Don't you think those mustaches are a bit big?" asked Donnie gesturing toward the box of foot long mustaches.

"Oh yeah," said Leo ," I guess they are."

**A/N:Yeah I know it's not much of an ending but I couldn't think of a good way to end it so yeah... Well I hope you enjoyed this little fic! If you did enjoy it please shoot me a review! PRETTY PLEASE! :D And for those of you who didn't like it shoot me a review with some constructive criticism! No flames please! Thanks for reading! :D**

******Disclaimer:I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Super Mario Galaxy.**


End file.
